deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerin Te'les
Common Statistics Race: Half-Drow (Wood elven mother, Drow Father) Age: 315 Height: 5'1" Weight: 115 lbs, ~140-170 geared Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale (which is rare, for his upbringing.) Skin Texture: Average: He lives mostly off the land, but carries his elven traits, as well. Tends more toward a rougher lifestyle than a pampered one. Eye Color: Jade Accent: None recognizable Recognizable Features: Foot long thin scar to the right of his heart, vertical on his chest (~0.5' long). Twin amulets of oak leaves, one jade, one silver hang from his neck. Right arm carries an emblem of crossed arrows, his left carries the Kethvanna clan marking. Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Sylvan, Undercommon Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Silvanus Class: Druid/Cleric Alignment: True Neutral Relatives: Wife, Shara (Deceased), Daughter, Askani, Grandson, Christopher. Blood father and mother deceased. Blood brother of Saeryl Kethvanna, done through ritual. Ability Scores "Strength, sometimes, does not revolve around what you are capable of, rather, sometimes it is what you can make everyone 'think' you are capable of." '- Cerin Te'les'' '''Strength (14): (Above average) Over two centuries of living off the land has kept him in good shape. he keeps the lithe build most elves carry, but has a fair muscle tone underneath. Usually keeps magical means of strength enhancement to reinforce this fact. (Normally with 18 or greater) "Hey, I appreciate the ability to duck out of the way of blades, and the like. Some people make their way like that. However, sooner or later, you're going to run into that one person who has the skill to see where you're dodging, and adapt. If you've only focused on speed, and don't know how to take a hit, then..." '- Cerin Te'les'' '''Dexterity (12): (Slightly above average) As the above, he's not clumsy by any means, though, he'd say he isn't graceful in the least. Can surprise himself (and some others) in that regard. Is an adept dancer, though, some have a hard time getting that out of him. "I don't git ye, elf. Stood up to a dragon, took what it had to throw at ya, and lived to walk away. And yer' saying with how that is, you can't stomach a wee pint of ale? Pah. Weakstomached buggers, all of ye elves." '- Dwarf in the Dragonspine Mountains Inn'' '''Constituion (12): (Slightly above average) Not a dwarf, but can take a bit of punishment, when called to do it. Preferrs to leave it to the people in the heavy plate, but will step up when needed. Has a above-average tolerance for pain, and a below-average tolerance for alcohol. He cannot hold drink in the least. "We keep trying things. Sometimes, they even work" '- Cerin Te'les'' '''Intelligence (12): (Slightly above average) Mostly knowledge picked up from travels. Can tend to sit in a book, or in a chess game from time to time, but cannot keep with, as a wizard tends to do. "A wise man once said, that, 'The fool thinks he is truly wise, while the wise man knows that he is a fool'." '- Cerin', quoting a more real world famous saying. Wisdom (22): (Extreme) Though he is impulsive at times, is capable of stunning feats of insight, if he applies himself. He tends to carry himself far more cautious than other adventurers, though, that is also situation dependent. Items he carries also deepens this. He is wise, though, it's a greater note of his extreme willpower. "Oh, I realize. It's not a stunning personality people know me for *grins*. It's because of one thing. Respect. You get a lot farther in the world if you adhere to that one word alone" '- Cerin Te'les'' '''Charisma (10): (Average) Is not one to approach people out of the blue. Can become friendly if is talked to, but is prone to outburst, and is not comfortable in leadership roles. Not unlikeable, by any means, but it is more out of the respect he gives than any sort of personal magnetism. Is sometimes indecisive when pressure comes. He is pleasing to the eye, as a full elven blood, even if it is mixed, though, he is certaintly not as soft as most of his kin. Statistics "White hair, you refuse to speak with anything other with your mouth, and even that is guarded." '- Dierna Na'berrnan'' Male Half-Drow Druid (20), Cleric (7) TN Medium Elf Init +1; Improved Wild Shape (6/day); Improved Elemental shape (3/day); Low-Light vision, Turn undead (CL 7th) 3/day '''Cleric Domains: Air, Renewal Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Sylvan, Undercommon AC: 33 - 10(Base) +2(Dex) +5 (Ironwood Breastplate) +5 (Armor bonus) +2(Large Shield) +3(Shield bonus) +4(Deflection) +3(Natural Bonus) HP: Generally, 259. Saving Throws:(Fort +28 Ref +18, Will +41) (Generally) Speed: 40 ft. Melee (Usual) +30/+25/+20 Base Atk: +18 Frequent Combat Gear: Scimitar: (+4, 1d6 Positive, Nature's Balance (20) 1/day, Quarterstaff+4, Heartseeker+3 - Composite Longbow+3, Mighty+3, Massive Criticals: +1 Damage, Massive Criticals: +2d6 damage. Use: Attack bonus? 2/day (adds 10-12AB for a small amount of time), 2/day. Armor: Armor of the World Tree Ironwood Breastplate (AC5), (+5AC, +4 universal Saves, +9 spellcraft, +9 Animal Empathy), Greater Ironwood Shield: (Large Shield) (Weight reduction, arcane failure down, Slashing/Piercing/Bludgeoning Resist 10%) (+3AC). Belt Of Cloud Giant Strength (+4STR) Cloak of Fortification+5: (AC(Deflection(+5), universal Saves+5), OR Cloak of undead Protection: Negative resist 10/-, Use: (1 charge) Negative energy protection (5) (38 charges remain.) Light Of Ameratsu Cowl, Negative energy resist 50%, Use: Sunburst (20), 5 charges, Cure Critical Wounds (3 charges), Negative energy Protection (10) 1/day). (20 charges remain.) Ring: Zssegasa's Bond:, 25% Fire, cold, electrical, acid resist, wisdom+3, Saves versus Death +5. Ring2: Band of Fire and Frost: 25% Cold/Fire resist. AC (Deflection+4) Damage reduction +2/5. Use: Freedom of Movement 3/day. Boots of the long road:" 25% Cold/Fire/Acid resistance. 10% electrical vulnerablity. Use: Greater Endurance (7) 1/day. ''Gloves: Varies on the season. '''Spells Known:' (CL 20th): All druid spells ninth circle & Lower. (CL 7th): All Clerical spells fourth circle and lower. Knowledge of the epic spell seed of Warding attained. Spells generally set Druid: 1st: Cure Light Wounds x4, Longstrider x2, Light x2, Obscuring Mist, 2nd: Bull's Strength x2, Lesser Restoration x2, Barkskin x2, Animalistic Power x2, 3rd: Call Lightning x3, Spiderskin x2, Cure Moderate Wounds x2, Spike Growth, 4th: Flame Strike x2, Cure Serious Wounds x2, Stoneskin, Dispel Magic, 5th: Death Ward, Spell Resistance, Ice Storm, Cure Critical Wounds x2, Owl's Insight, 6th: Regenerate, Greater Dispelling, Mass Bull's Strength, Energy Immunity, Empowered Flame Strike x2, Greater Stoneskin, 7th: Heal x2, Fire Storm x2, True Seeing, 8th: Bombardment x2, Premonition x2, Sunburst, 9th: Mass Heal x2, Empowered Fire Storm x2, Foresight Cleric: 1st: Obscuring Mist, Remove Fear x2, Lesser Restoration x3, 2nd: Eagle's Splendor, Fox's Cunning, Remove Paralysis x2, Consencrate, Divine Protection, 3rd: Remove Curse, Darkfire x2, Restoration x2 4th: ''Hammer of The Gods x2, Raise Dead x2'' Abilities: Str 18, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 32, Cha 10 (Generally) (Unbuffed)(Str 22-25, Dex 16-19, Con 22-24, Int 14-17, Wis 34, Cha 12-15 Buffed). Feats: Iron Will, Epic Will, Great Wisdom I: Paired with Cerin's wisdom is indicative of his extreme willpower. It came with the side effect so far of shutting his mind away from his people, but has started to open up to everyone again (notably, Shalarnes.) Weapon Focus: Scimitar, Improved Critical: Scimitar: Cerin was not one either to neglect his martial training. While he exhibits and uses scimitars, bows, a maul, and staves, his far preferred set is his blade and a shield. Empower Spell, Epic Spellcasting: He has also not ignored the magical side of his training. Empower spell, in his eyes, is to make up for his admittedly lacking offensive options. He still searches for the means to make the epic spells work, but even that he figures is simply a matter of time. Zen Archery: When the druids learned he was loathe to put away his bow, they did however, teach him a new way to shoot. He passes it off as a small precognitive power, but, atributes it down to just knowing how to lead a shot, and guess where an enemy is heading. Toughness: From two centuries in which he's fought quite a bit, Cerin has learned how to dull the pain from an extra hit or two, keeping him going that much longer. Luck of Heroes: He cannot even really explain this one, though, he jokes that sometimes, he really does wonder if it's luck that guides him. Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor proficiency, Shield proficiency, Weapon Proficiency: Druid, Elf, & Martial, Woodland Stride, Resist Nature's Lure, Venom Immunity, Improved Wild Shape (6x/Day), Improved Elemental Shape (3x/day): Mostly basic martial training, with druidic teachings inside, as well. Skills: Animal Empathy +20, Lore +30, Spellcraft+30, Heal+ 20, Sense Motive(Cross Class) +11, Concentration +16 General Character Information General Information "Seriously, I never thought I was that hard to get along with. Mind you, there are three very simple ways to get on my bad side. One: Threaten or attack my friends or family. Two: Threaten or attack my forest. Three: Play with undeath or anything of the like that is considered largely 'unnatural'. I like to think it's fairly cut and dry in that regard, but people still wonder if I'm mad at them. Have you done one of those three things? Then, yes, I probably am." '- Cerin Te'les '' '''Appearance: Height: 5'1" Weight: ~115 lbs, ~175 geared Skin tone: Leans pale, which, he understands, is rare for his lineage. Eye color: Jade Accent: None recognizable Recognizable features: a long trailing scar about half a foot long, vertical and about 4" from and parallel to the heart. Twin amulets of oak leaves, one silver in color, one jade. Tattoo of crossed arrows on right forearm, Kethvanna clan marking on left forearm. Personality: Cerin is strange for a normal elf. While he spent his first century inside an elven home, he never truly felt at peace there, and was far more receptive to the tolerant standards put out by the folk that taught him the druidic craft. Thusly, Cerin likes to adopt a "Let them prove themselves." approach. He is tolerant, if not cautious of things like tieflings, and drow, but has befriended such in the past. As a result of his travels, he has seen and known quite a lot, and thus is generally accepting, until angered. In a general setting, He will stay quiet, and is not want to approach people he does not know, instead, letting conversations go where they will, and letting people walk to him. This changes very much, around people he knows, where he is far more at ease. Still, he is far more an adaptive personality, changing as to the groups he's in, so long as it does not conflict with his personal views. He believes in the fact that people need to learn to adapt and survive on their own merits, and generally, unless he believes in a cause, will not go unless either asked, and agrees, circumstances dictate it, or, out of sheer curiosity. Unfortunately for him, the third has got him into trouble on occasion, and he knows it. He does tend to mill over to the idea of "Good", but is willing to turn a blind eye to matters that do not affect him, such as thieves' guilds, and may as go as far as to work with them, so as long to keep him on their good side. Cerin is generally easy to get along with, and has a large group of friends, yet, very few he truly trusts completely. He generally has positive reactions to other elves, and especially fey races, as he sees himself as a guardian of the normally benevolent nature spirits (sometimes capricious as they may be.) Incidentially, the simplest way to get on his bad side is to harm of threaten the people he cares about, or the forestlands he guards. Those that anger him know it rather quickly, as he tends to have many words for them, and is very hard to cow, barring overwhelming circumstances. Notable relationships When Saeryl says she's going to so something, she's going to do it. Short of an act of nature, nothing really stops her. It's a nice trait, but damn if something finally happens to her because of it. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Saeryl_Kethvanna '''Saeryl Kethvanna:'] While she is prone to outburst, Cerin finds her ability to be up front and speak her mind refreshing. Thinks of himself as a guardian to her, and underwent a ritual, becoming her blood brother. He trusts her completely, and is very quick to defend her, though, he tries to curb her more aggressive tendencies. Valin? Silvanus knows he needs to drop the haughtiness sometimes. Mind you, there are few I'd rather have at my back, but sometimes i wish I could apply my quarterstaff to the back of his head. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Valin_Llanowar '''Valin Llanowar:'] While Cerin may think him sometimes as a bit too callous, and exhibiting a bit too much of the high elf snobbish tendencies present in so many of their rate, they get along rather well. So, She asks me, "Do you trust me?" but, you know, I had already made up my mind by that point. She's more than proven herself to me... which is a damn good thing. I've seen her when she's angry, too. She would've been one hell of a scary matron. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Aly%27Faerae_Auvryath '''Aly'Faerae Auryvath:'] While he was quickly cautious of her at first, her association with Valin and her (usually) warm demeanor has led Cerin to give her a high level of trust. Has a soft spot for their child, which Cerin sees as kin. I can't decide what's nore irritating. Knowing that I barely understand her as is, or that Sol understands her way, way, too well. You know, they'd be cute together. He'd never allow it, though. - '''Cerin' '''Celia:' While the catfolk remains enigmatic to his eyes most of the time, he tries to teach her things, when he is around. Still feels fairly guilty for a failed relationship between the two, which he feels he should've never let happen. Still he looks after her, while in the area. It had been so long since I had opened my mind to someone. Anyone. I'm glad I met her. She's shown me a part of me which I had shut off for ages, and when it came, accepted me for who I was. It dosen't hurt that she's stunningly beautiful, though. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Shalarnes_Marthdal '''Shalarnes Marthdal:'] Originally: "That really skilled elven mage that's sometimes around", Cerin warmed up quickly to Shala when she remained in the area for a longer period of time. Spends a lot of time with the sorceress, nowadays, and is quite taken with her, as their relationship has grown in the past few months. Enjoys the force of personality she exudes, and has proven herself someone that Cerin can confide in, completely and utterly. You know, I almost wish I hadn't heard her talking to Shalarnes. Now, I might pity her, ever so slightly. Another case of something that could have been changed. Regardless, our paths are set. I will still seek her out, and put an end to what she is doing. Too much has she killed, defiled, or murdered. - '''Cerin' '''Alasia "Shadowtouched" Eskaven:' One of the largest antagonizing factors to Cerin in the Moonsea. Completely distrusts her, and will go as far as to openly mock her, though, he respects the power she carries. he wishes her dead for obvious reasons, and the two have gone so far as to have fought three times. While Alasia has carried the slight edge between the two, Cerin continually looks for ways to end her. You know, if I had to ask her one question, it wouldn't be the normal. I'd simply ask her, how she keeps finding the strength to smile. That's rare. I hope she keeps that. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_Darkmoon '''Dawn Darkmoon:'] While not buying into the entire paladin ways, Cerin and Dawn have got along rather well in the past, partially owing to Dawn bring one of the first two he met in the area. Also finds her cheerful optimism fairly refreshing, but will likely never admit that. Lady Rapture? Well, without going into too much detail, I think there's someone who should be running that city, and it most certaintly isn't Berry. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Rapture '''Rapture Thalis:'] The other of the two Cerin first met in the Dales/ Moonsea, Cerin has a generally positive reaction to her. Likes her levelheadedness and way of thinking, and thinks that she should really be the one running Yulash. Well, orc, you now have my full attention. I will now move to educate you, not now, but soon, on why this was a very grave mistake on your part. I will make sure, that when I strike, that you will feel the implications for lifetimes to come. Time, is on my side, and flitting away on yours. I will endavour to make your time as short on this world as is possible. - ''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Kriegnar_The_Warmonger '''Kreignar:'] Really was never considered by Cerin until the orc started asking around about his friends, family and forest. Let a couple attacks on Elven settlements. Now has earned the full animosity of the druid. There are times on which I keep telling myself, "Well, she's just a normal head-in-the-clouds bardess. And then, she does something. Gains some insight, or does something that hints that she just simply knows so much better. It leaves me wondering, What happens to the poor sod who she's pointed at when the facade drops? Or, will it ever, if it exists? - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Elle '''Elle Menson:'] While Cerin thinks the young seamstress is more than a bit naive, he also realizes behind that innocent exterior lies something he doesn't know about. Has expressed abilities that Cerin can only surmise as "Seamstresses normally don't do that." Still, generally pleasant, if not cautious towards. Sometimes, I want to absolutely hate him. Sometimes, he's tolerable. And he might continue that way, but, you know, the moment I go after his family business - and, I expect i will, one day, well, I wonder what will come of it, then. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Arcturus_Menson '''Arcturus Menson:'] While the two almost never speak, the two have met briefly, more than a few times. Cerin treats the experienced warrior with caution, and a grudging set of respect, sometimes. Certaintly does not trust the man, and sooner or later wants to see the family logging business crumble, but, if he could do that without involving Arcturus, so much the better. She understands people's hearts better than most. Would be annoying, but, look at her choice in matron goddess. Hard to find fault, there. - '''Cerin' '''Rosalinde O'Madain:' Newer to the area, but one of those optimistic faces that he finds hard to dislike (If he wanted to, at least). Has proven herself as a good ear to go to, when it comes to matters of the heart, as Cerin finds her dislike of judging people fairly refreshing. The Greengrass Festival did not hurt in that regard, either, as Cerin believes even with some of the things beyond her control that happened, it went very well. If you looked up "Shiftyness" in any dictionary, I swear, you'd find his portrait there. - '''Cerin' '''Sol'murss Autumnleaf:' While he tends to be snarky, most of the time, Cerin enjoys the banter between the two, especially as Sol has proven himself to the druid more than a few times. Dierna is family. She understands things. She's checked me as much as I have her. If she were not around, I'd be dead, crazy, or worse. And she could likely say the same for me. Of all the things to make it out of the underdark. She is the one I trust the most implicitly, the one thing that reminds me some good things come from there. I'm proud to have met her, and even more to have called her family, even sans blood. Dierna Na'Berrnan (Strikeanvil): Cerin was thrilled to see the drow back in the region. He openly calls her sister, and is probably one of the people he trusts the most in the entire moonsea, given she knows the absolute most about him as well. To contend with certain hardships requires a certain kind of strength. She has this, and has stood up to what would fell most anyone. Respect is earned, and her personality's not lacking, either. - Cerin Isioviel: Cerin first met her when she was looking for lore on the dusk wind group. After finding out things which were never truly done, and the curse she carried from it all, Cerin began to help her, finding another new friend and ally in the process. He's greedy. Greedy, foolish, and Silvanus knows what's going on in that mind of his. He lies openly to me, and is not to be trusted. his race does not help, but, he brings it onto himself. I've a mind to expose him for what he is to everyone, but, I'll leave that alone. For now. - Cerin Valkhar Serverious: In two words: Completely untrustworthy. Cerin knows he only seeks things like power, but is unaware to the means. After Valkhar's stunt in Elventree, Cerin's already low opinion of the being fell further. Is intensely dislaked, and again, not trusted in the least. The Anuraoch, hmm? Not a forgiving place. Can't say I'd ever want to remain there for any length of time. Amir: A recent addition to the moonsea, Cerin has only seen him a few times, but has regarded the desert man fairly respectfully, given his connection to Rosalinde. The jury's still out, but, things are so far positive from the two. Yes, I have a shadow. Not in the sense that it's the one at my feet. It's the elf at my back that has appeared outof nowhere to give me an extra set of blades at any given point in time. I don't know entirely what keeps him quiet, but he's a good person. Few others I'd rather have at my back in a hard spot. - Cerin Amendir: Cerin has known the shady elf for quite some time. it is obvious they share some sort of past together, and Cerin knows quite a few of secrets (and vice-versa). The trust between them is obvious. Well, she's sort of odd. It's the kind of personality I can't quite put my finger on, but she's rather up front with people. With anyone, that's sometimes a quirk, but with a drow, that usually means trust. I wouldn't call us close, but, things are content, there. - Cerin Isilme: The drow, whilst Cerin thinks is a small bit strange, has been welcome around, due to her up front nature. There's a little more to say, but Cerin still holds judgement of her until he sees more of what goes on from her. She's got a strong soul. She's reclusive, and it's obvious that she dosen't want anyone hurt because of what she carries. I can understand that. Reminds me of.. well, myself, so long ago... well, without -that- curse, but, that's neither here nor there. She could use to open up a bit more, but, I think Alabyran may have that covered. '''Isiolia:' As above, she's got that sort of personality that she tries to keep hidden from the world, and seems to want to shield others from waht she might bring onto them. Cerin respects that, and now that he shares that curse, knows exactly what she's going through, owing to his own empathetic side. Another of the class of the moonsea bladesingers, he's a lot more grounded than Valin. Perhaps it is due to age, hwoever, He's pretty easy to talk to. I've noticed he was in the middle of a potential firestorm involving Isiolia, but even that has passed. He's likely good for her. It's obvious he cares deeply. '''Alabyran:' Seems fairly cut and dry to Cerin. Not that that's a bad thing. Obviously cares for Isiolia and Elventree, perhaps in that order, but that does not matter. Either way, he seems to hold no deception torward Cerin, and has always been up front with the druid. that alone is enough to give him a measure of trust. --Still to add-- Cadius: Shannal Hazid: Karis Geiger: Echo: Mateo: Wylin Maidenshealer: Grigory Zarkaeen: Bijou Zarkaeen: Eira: Rigo Fallenleaf: Wylan "Noc": Zac Menetherin: Ariela: Background: (Cerin's Age in parentheses) Nothing to see here, sir, just an ordinary elf, here. - '''Cerin, usually to a town guardsman, or the like' ''I realized I was dealing with something different. This wasn't your normal, tree-loving, peaceful, will flee or fold at the first sign of trouble. This was the "wrath of nature" kind, that would fight you tooth and claw when you so much as thought of threatening him or his people. I think i just made a mistake. - '''an unnamed Fey'ri, after attacking one of Cerin's old groves, over a century ago.' '(0):' Cerin is born from the union of a wood elf and a dhareow. '(2):' Cerin passes into foster care to his aunt. Days later, Dhaerow hunters catch up this his biological parents, and are killed. '(2-50):' Cerin lives out an early elven childhood in a small settlement south of Teythr, The village is isolated given the Teytherian unfavorable outlook on outsiders. '(90):' Cerin joins the local scout militia, is trained in the bow, and other martial concepts. '(95):' Cerin discovers the final gift his biological family left for him, and his true nature. Resolves at this point to keep it secrecy. '(95.5):' Cerin is found out by his foster father, who marks the young half-breed to death, because of the negative image he would provide. Cerin flees the small settlement before the hunters can catch up to him. Around two weeks later, he happens across a druid's grove. Curious, and following his instinct, he joins them, and begins to learn their ways. '(97.5):' His first mission as a druid, as he is called to defend a small gathering of fey and dryads. befriending them, he also picks up the sylvan language, and learns from them on how to focus his mind better. After the bandits and loggers were killed, Cerin returns to the original grove. '(100):' Cerin leaves the grove, citing the need to see more of the outside world. His travels lead him to a small dusty town known as Valen. '(102):' Cerin establishes a grove in the forest known as the Arysta. '(103):' First year of conflict. Cerin finds himself roped into taking a defender/lawman position in Valen, only if to stop a nercomatic wielding gnome named Drim from taking the post and furthering his goals in the region. Cerin also has his first contact with Silith, a Lolthite priestess, which sparks a feud lasting over a century, and still may not be resolved to this day. Cerin is also nearly assassinated by people unhappy with his position, but he is drug from the brink. '(104):' Cerin meets a woman known as Shara, a half-elven selunite werewolf. He himself finds, at this time, someone to pass off his mantle or protector fo that small town to, and does so gladly. Strangeness ensues, and Cerin and a few others repeal a large yuan-ti assault on their grove. '(105):' Cerin and Shara marry, and Shara is with child soon after (Note: Cerin had to learn herbalism for a reason, natch). Shara comes into possession of a staff of incredible power - one known to destroy dragons with a touch. This, of course, attracts the attention of said beings very quickly. Those of Tiamat conscript demons to assault the grove, and the couple is killed, with Cerin's soul trapped in a Balor's weapon. The staff is also stolen, at this time. Roughly three weeks later, Cerin and Shara are revived by one known only as Jessica, who her and some friends killed said balor and released the pair. '(105.75):' The staff is destroyed by the efforts of the metallic dragons. Askani Te'les is born. '(106-108):' Final years in Valen. Cerin finds himself caught up in all manner of oddities, the least of which is an astounding growth rate from his daughter coupled with a natural affinity for shapeshifting. The years pass by quickly, but, after too many close calls, Askani finds a way to blank Cerin and Shara's minds of the past eight years, concenred for her parents survival in that place. They separate, and all take their own paths.. '(108-140):' First wandering age. Cerin sticks largely to the sword coast at this time, picking up all he can '(145):' Cerin returns to the Teytherian Forest to see his old friends (those still alive, at least.), and picks up disturbing news of his corrupt foster family. Vengeance on his mind, he slips away, heading for the place of his childhood. Cloaked, and at night, he enters, intent on resolving issues half a century old. The elves are celebrating their new leader, Cerin's old foster father, when he is shot in the throat from a longbow. He also kills one of his foster brothers, but is unable to end the second. Cerin nearly manages to escape, but is grieviously wounded in the process. Only the help of a passing wolf-pack is he carried back to his grove, nearly dead. He only takes the time to recuperate, before thanking them, and taking his leave again, knowing he'd be looked for. '(146-200):' Second wandering age. Takes him closer to Waterdeep and the like, this time around. He comes in contact with the Harpers at this time, but declines their offer to join their ranks. '(200):' Cerin finds himself once back at that same sleepy town, a century later. Oddly enough, things have changed entirely. he finds Shara and Askani again, but his recollection is still stripped from him for the time being. He spends a good portion of this year re-teaching himself what he lost from the first time he was in the island. '(201):' Cerin meets Dierna, a full drow. He is understandably suspicious of her at first, but through her actions, they quickly form an understanding. Later, in an exchange of languages, he teaches her the elven tongue, in an exchange for the Undercommon. '''For years 201-210': ((I'll be posting a link to an external writeup, more by the player who did Dierna. It's centered on her, but explains much about Cerin in these times as well. It's also incomplete, to a point. It's also down at the moment.)) (210.5): Cerin encounters Drim once more in the lowest of Valen's crypts. In a battle that resulted in the full collapse of said crypts, the gnome was finally killed off. Lucent isle sinks, and Cerin and company are separated once more. (211-280): Wandering the third. Not much of note happens here. (280): Cerin arrives in the Moonsea for the first time. Runs short of the Banite faction quickly. Valten is a very reoccurring name in all of this. (281): Cerin establishes the northern grove, on the road from Yulash to the keep. The selunites move into the western forest, as well, headed by none other than Shara. Tensions between the grove and the Yulash sect of bane are there, but neither acts upon it. Contact with Elventree begins, and Cerin moves to begin creating a mutual alliance between the two. The first of the Sharran uprisings begin here, and people are reported to have been disappearing in pools of darkness. Cerin and company assault the Sharran temple with disastrous results. Shara is nearly killed by the Sharrans. The two sides took to a small feud, for a time. (282): Zhentilar conscript dhaerow to burn the northern grove. A small battle is fought, but the grove's defenders are far too overwhelmed by numbers. The few there survive, and look for a new home. Weeks pass, and the hidden grove in the Cormanthor was established, and quickly warded, the burning of their grove fresh in their mind. In retaliation, Cerin begins harassing the logging outposts of the border forest. A small uprising internally in Yulash begins, martial law is declared for a time. (283): Cerin attains the rank of Archdruid. dhaerow harass the surface, and Cerin heads down to investigate a svirfeblin town. however, he is cut off from support, and is captured by a Lolthite priestess named Azure. he endures weeks of torture before an unlikely rescue attempt frees him, but the damage was done in that point in time, a scarring on his mind. He has not entered the underdark since. Valten silently leaves Yulash despite Cerin's attempts to draw him out and end him. (284): Aurilites begin harassing the frozen roads, a white awakens. The Sharran dark moon sect begins harassing both the Cormanthyr and Yulash, and an odd three-way fight begins. No real progress is made from any sect. The Banite temple in Yulash is in upheaval, going through multiple leaders in this time. Hillsfar remains strangely quiet. (285): Battle of the Frozen Road: Cerin and the captains of Elventree, along with a few from Maiden's loss, assault the Aurilite temple. the mission was a success (Or thought to be), and the dragon killed (or thought to be.) Battle of burning tree: Dhaerow major assault on Elventree repelled by the defenders and the druids, but at great cost. (286): The year of calm: Both conflicts with the Banite sect and the Sharrans are called into a tense truce, but not broken. Nothing of major note happens during this year. (287): Cerin abdicates the Archruid mantle, and leaves the Moonsea amidst the calm, looking to attempt to live out the rest of his life peacefully. He willfully relinquishes the power he gained during his time in the Moonsea, knowing what it could bring. his reprieve lasts for around five years until wanderlust takes him out into the world again. (313): Cerin comes to Highmoon. (313.5): Cerin returns to the Moonsea, to find much has changed, and the people have, thankfully forgotten much of those twenty years ago. (315): Present day Important Items & Lore Holy Symbol of Silvanus: More two, than one, these necklaces, one jade green, and one silver, were both gifts, crafted by his late wife (Shara). He is rarely, if ever seen without them, and in times of indecision, will be seen placing a hand to them, sometimes whispering for guidance Zsseagsa's Ring: A reminder from a more peaceful time, this was given by a soft-hearted Yuan-ti druid, before Auril's grip closed on her. While Cerin may fight her now, he keeps it on his person as a reminder of who she once was. Book: - Epic Spell - Greater Ruin: Gained in an adventure Cerin cannot recall, he searches for the seed that will let him complete his understanding of this book. Shalarnes also seeks it, and the two have plans to see if it cannot be jointly used, should it ever turn up. Gloves: (Varies): These gloves, the final remnants of his infection with Minauros spores, have come with interesting side effects. At any point in time, they serve to increase his willpower and deepen his connection with the natural and divine weave, but, they change based on season, and provide him sometimes with an extra bit of hardiness, regenerative capabilities, or sometimes, an unfortunate vulnerability to cold. In-Game Highlights NOTE: The following have been updated with how common of knowledge they would be. Common means obviously, you could get off of street rumour, all the way down to a select few knowing. Please treat any OOC information very accordingly. It's chilling to think of myself like this. All the same knowing once again, what seems to be my life is on a clock. All the same for yet another madman in his quest for power. Always through someone else. Makes me sick.. Creatures of the night.... Shadowless: (Common Knowledge) Was one of the first to have them stolen, when lord shade attempted to use Karsus' knowledge to ascent to godhood. Cerin was briefly taken by his shadow one one trip to the plane of shadow, and his shadow tried to destroy those he was allied with. This was stopped by Danius, who, by killing Cerin's shadow, inherited Cerin's curse. "Get out of here! leave the crystal with me, and I'll finish this!" - "And you honestly think i trust you, Alasia? You're nuts!" - "And this requires a presence of mind that I have! Give me the shard!: "Not on your life. You're not the only one with vested interest here. you won't let go of yours, I will not mine. The irony is thick. Fine. we do this together." -Cerin and Alasia at the end of the city of shade (Verbatim.) The City of Shade and the Everlight Crystal (Known only to those involevd, about the astral, fairly common about the city being brought down.) Cerin was among the people to make it to the astral plane, gathering the everlight crystal that would halt the City of shade's corrupted Mythal. He, ironically, with the assistance of Alasia, were the ones to apply the shards, and finally bring the city down. With this, perhaps your souls can finally be at ease. This summoner shall not trouble Elventree any longer. Isioviel, you deserve this. This quiver was for the ones that bore the cursed mark. In this case, you are a far better recipient of this than I. It is how they would want to be represented, i think. The Dusk Wind: (Known to Elves, and those with close ties with Elventree) One of the original three of this generation, and the only one at the moment still active, Cerin was a part of the efforts to bring down the mad demon summoner Lorfineius, and attempted to halt his summoning of the Demon Lord Eltab. However, that was unsuccessful, and Eltab was freed anyways, but, however, was banished by another group. He didn't deserve this. but then again, nobody ever does, with the Zhentarim. Nothing between them and power. And even through all that... Alakin had a spirit that never truly went away. I wish i had known you better, but then again, I wish this could have been averted. Your time on this plane was short. Have peace in the planes, friend. Alakin, the marked of Garagos: (Varies.) One more thing Cerin was at the origin of, Cerin, with the help of Naralia, saved the then-infant from the hounds of Malar. While Cerin did not take a day-to-day role in their affairs, he still had a fairly strong connection with the child. Alakin, however, was not so lucky, getting kidnapped by the Zhentarim, and forced to become the War Tyrant, but, he still kept his mind. Alakin sacrificed himself to bring down Eltab's planar barrier, allowing Dawn's group to strike a crippling blow. I never wanted it. I still don't. But, I look at the people that continually look to me for guidance, help, or otherwise. This never was a question of want. This was a question of need. Silvanus just guide me so taht i may keep everyone safe. Archdruid: (Common knowledge to Elventree, fairly common to the surrounding region) Through deeds, Cerin has once again assumed the mantle of Archdruid of the northern cormanthyr and moonsea area. Well, not exactly what i was going for, but, perhaps this is a decent enough way to get an ear into the council. Too bad it never lasted or came up with anything.. well, useful. Ambassador (Common knowledge, especially to Yulash.) Though, he has ulterior motives, Cerin has also gained a position in Yulash as the ambassador of said forest. At the moment, he makes sure the forest provides safe trading routes to those of the dalelands. Destroying you and your xenophobic tendencies was long in coming. I'll relish this. Maalthir: (Known ONLY if you were involved.) Approached by people who shall remain nameless, Cerin was a part of the upheaval in Hillsfar that destroyed the mad mage, and allowed Jorgen Berginblade to take the rulership position. And it wants me. And everyone dosen't know it. The moment they do, i wonder if they'll look at me differently. Well, not that it matters. I just hope it dosen't get many or myself killed.. Siege of the White Dragon: (Common to Maiden's Loss) Went as a guest with the Maiden's Loss military in their efforts against Auril's white dragon. Unfortunately, it ended up with a lot of wounded, and the mission unsuccefful, as the dragon escaped. Reputation Hey, leave the heroics for the people that want that. I just protect what I care for. Nothing more, nothing less... At least, that's what I'd like to say. I have a hard time ignoring a lot. Thankfully, a lot of it is justifiable as "stop it before it spreads." - '''Cerin Te'les' 'Yulash:' While the druid has not been around as much as he was once, his actions were of note in the Yulash area. Has been known to buck "authority" every now and again, but has been known to be generally helpful, with a few exceptions. Is likely much more well received among the common class, rather than the noble class. 'Maiden's Loss/Moonkiss:' Has looked favorably over the area in the past, and joined their plight against Auril's white dragon (even if for his own reasons). Is generally accepted and respected. 'Elventree:' Extremely well respected as Archdruid, Cerin is a known ally an protector of Elventree. 'Hillsfar:' Due originally to the anti-nonhuman sentiment there, Cerin has avoided Hillsfar entirely. Knowing that such sentiments do not ehange overnight, even with the change in leadership, Cerin is still a relative unknown, and would likely be referred to with caution or hostility. 'Teshweave/Zhentil Keep:''' Cerin has opposed, directly, or indirectly on occasion. Is likely viewed with hostility, to those that would speak of him there. Category:PC